The Happy Weekend in Canalave City
by sunyshore
Summary: All the Sinnoh Gym Leaders must gather semi-annually to give reports on their progress. It's Roark's first time - and his dad, Volkner, and Gardenia aren't going to make it easy on the newbie. VOLKNER X ROARK - DENHYOU FIC!
1. Reunited!

"Dad, just let me explain-!"

"No, Roark, you let ME explain. You've been lying to me-"

"I had no choice!" I cried. "I knew you'd react exactly like you are reacting!!"

"How else am I supposed to react, Roark?!" My Father's hairy face stared down at me, full of hatred. I was shrinking; I felt five years old again, in trouble for ripping up carpet in the library in an attempt to find a Pokemon bone.

"You could try just getting over it..." I started crying. "You could accept me the way I am..."

"The way you chose to be," he corrected me, growling, "The way you chose to be just so you could ruin my life."

"YOUR life?!" I sobbed, but suddenly my Dad was gone, the much smaller figure of Volkner standing in his place. I blinked through my tears. "Volk...?"

"I can't stand how clingy you are," he said in a deadpan voice, his eyes boring into mine. "You tell your Father to get over it... well, you need to get over me... this just isn't working out the way I thought it would."

"Volk?" I whimpered, but when I reached out, he was gone, although his voice lingered in the air.

"And stop calling me Volk."

Deedley deedly, Deedley deedly, deedly deedly doo!

My cell phone's alarm clock went off right on the dot at eight A.M. I sat up quickly, my body covered in sweat. I felt shaky, and reaching up, I realized I had been crying a little.

"Oh, man, Roark," I mumbled to myself, wiping my eyes off. "Get a grip."

I'd had similar dreams all week, and for good reason - it was my first Gym Leader conference, as both a Gym Leader, and as another Gym Leader's boyfriend. This particular conference was in my old hometown, Canalave. I was glad for an excuse to go home, but I wasn't quite sure how to explain to my Dad I didn't want to STAY at home.

I hadn't seen Volkner in months, not once since the weekend we'd decided to become a couple. He was going to visit Oreburgh at some point, but hadn't been able to come yet. I had been calling him rather often, just to talk before going to sleep, but I did worry, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't visiting because of how desperately I wanted him to come. Like... like maybe he was annoyed by how much I called him and asked, that he no longer cared to see me.

Look, it makes sense in MY mind.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. Because of where my train of thought had been only seconds before, I was honestly shocked to see that it was Volkner.

"Good morning, Volk!" I paused. "...ner."

"Volk...ner?" his voice repeated, and I smiled a little despite myself. "Roark, I'm getting on the train now, but it makes a stop in Oreburgh on the way to Canalave. Are you taking the train?"

My heart leapt up into my throat. Was this what I thought it was? "Yes, I am! D...do you want me to get on the same train as you?"

"I thought it might be nice." His voice sounded so flat as he said it; the effect was comical and I giggled a little.

"Volkner, I'd love to. When does your train get to Oreburgh?"

"Eleven on the dot. I'll be sitting in the first car. It should get into Canalave by eleven thirty, so we'll make it on time to check into the hotel before the first meeting."

"If I'm allowed to check in," I grumbled. "My dad tried to cancel my reservation three times. He wants me to stay at our house."

Volkner was quiet for a moment. "You don't want to stay at your house?"

"No!" I yipped. "I'm not a baby, if I go stay with my Daddy everyone will just see it as one more thing making me like a child. All the gym leaders get free hotel rooms, I want to stay in the damn hotel! Besides..." I blushed, and felt glad he couldn't see it. "I want to spend time with you..."

"Are you blushing?" he demanded, making me blush harder.

"No."

"Well, be on the platform at eleven. First car. See you then."

As I closed my phone, a small message flashed that I'd gotten a voice mail from my Dad while I'd been on the phone with Volkner.

It was going to be a long weekend.

''''

"Roooooooark!"

A tiny voice squealed and two arms wrapped tightly around my chest the instant I boarded the train. I looked down, sputtering.

"Excuse me-?! Oh. Hi, Gardenia."

"Long time no see!" she cried, hopping back and looking me over. "I got on the train and look who else was on here!"

The door shut behind me and the train stated to move as she swept her arm over to a seat by the window. My heart jumped up into my throat. Volkner was reading a magazine, and didn't even glance up.

I battled a million internal battles against jumping into his lap and kissing him, realizing with a jolt that our relationship would have to be a secret for now... if not forever. Gardenia turned her head from side to side.

"Oh... have you two not met? Roark, this is Volkner," she said happily, putting an arm behind my back and pulling me over to him. "Isn't this cute... our regions strongest Gym Leader and Newest Gym Leader!"

"We've met," I said, willing him to look up and say something to me. I got the feeling he was annoyed that Gardenia was here, and hyper, and also here. And also the fact that she was here.

"Oh... sorry!!" she smiled, and then put her hands on my shoulders. "Roark, you look so handsome! I remember when you battled me you had on such baggy pants, you look really good in tight jeans!"

Volkner's head snapped up suddenly. I smirked.

"Thanks, Gardenia, I just bought them a few days ago."

"You look like a male model! You're still a coal miner, aren't you?"

"I am, and actually..." I sat down, and Gardenia took the seat opposite me. "I was just recently promoted to the foreman of Oreburgh's main coal mine. I'm the big boss now."

"Wow!" She cried. "Did you buy tight jeans in celebration? What's Mr. Byron going to think? He's going to think you've given up mining to be a male model! Won't he be disappointed?" She laughed hysterically, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

"I don't need to become a male model to disappoint my father, I just need to shower more than twice a week and have clean fingernails." I frowned down at my hands, noticing there WAS still dirt under there. Maybe Volkner wouldn't notice.

"But you DO have dirt in your nails, Roark!" Gardenia grabbed my hand in hers and looked carefully at my fingernails. "That's okay, I have dirt under mine as well." She held up her hand near my face.

"Well, what do you know."

"You should come back to Eterna and help us relocate more trees. You spoiled us, when you came for your Gym Battle. You lifted those trees like they were nothing; it takes four of us to move even just one!"

"Well, you could come and try digging for fossils with me sometime; it's great for your arms... I was only just made foreman, but already all the extra work I've put in...Well, I think you can tell, what do you think?" I rolled up my sleeve.

I knew Volkner was watching.

I held my bare arm out to Gardenia, who squeezed the muscles near my shoulder. "WOW! That's amazing! You could lift two trees at once!"

"Hey. Roark." Gardenia and I both looked up as Volkner spoke for the first time. "I just remembered, I wanted to ask you something. Would you come with me to the dining car? We can grab a drink real quick."

Gardenia blinked as Volkner stood up. I could tell she was confused. Volkner turned to look at her.

"Guy stuff."

"Ooooh," she said, nodding. Volkner glanced at me, then swept past me into the next car. I trotted after him, hissing.

"'Guy stuff'?"

"Women always go off together due to women stuff, can't guys have guy stuff?" He mumbled back. "Here." He suddenly pushed me through a door and stepped inside himself, locking it quickly behind us. My eyes adjusted to the bright light in the tiny area.

"Volkner, this is a bathro-mm!!"

I was cut off as he suddenly shoved me against the wall, pushing his tongue into my mouth, his hands gripping my arms. Without thinking, I stated to kiss back, suckling on his tongue, pushing me own against it. I let out a muffled gasp as he pushed his leg between both of mine, rubbing hard.

"Volk-" I moaned against his lips, unable to get a word out. His hands were pushing up under my shirt, and I felt dizzy as he began playing with my nipples. He gave my lips a final nibble before breaking off to suck on my neck. I gasped as his knee rubbed up against my quickly-forming erection. I tried again.

"V...Volkner, I... I missed you too," I said with a breathless giggle. "S...shouldn't we wait until we check in to the hotel..."

"No," he grunted. "The first meeting is too soon after check in, and who knows how long your father and Crasher Wake are going to go on and on in detail about every single battle they've had since the last meeting..."

"Is that what they do? A-aaah!!" I gasped as Volkner pulled down my fly. "Volkner - wait!"

He crouched down in front of me, fiddling for my fly for another moment before sliding my cock out - quite a feat, as my pants really were quite tight, and my cock really was very hard by now.

"We will soon be arriving in Canalave Station. This will be our final stop. Please get off at Canalave Station if you wish to transfer to a returning train line."

I whimpered, muttering, "Volkner, we're going to be there in just five more minu... o..oooh god..." I moaned louder than I had intended, quickly slapping a hand over my own mouth. Volkner had taken all of me into his mouth, and was already moving his head back and forth along the length.

"Aaahhh...aaahh..." My voice was muffled under my hand, and I had to keep myself from biting down on it. He was moving fast, and my body trembled so hard it was difficult to stay standing. I let out small whimpers of pleasure with each flick of his tongue, and my hips starting to just barely thrust back and forth, with a mind of their own.

My head was swimming. "O...oh...Volk, p...please... a-aah! I... I'm coming...AAH!!"

This time I did bite down on my hand, squeaking as the orgasm washed over me. I looked down through hazy eyes to see Volkner's blue ones looking up at me, his mouth still wrapped around my cock. I felt him swallowing before he let me slide out from between his lips.

"We are now arriving at Canalave Station. Please watch your step as you exit the train."

He quickly tucked me back inside my pants, zipping them up and unlocking the door, shoving me out. "Go back to car one, I'll leave from another door, I drank my coffee too fast and felt sick," he mumbled, before closing and relocking the bathroom door behind me.

I stumbled in a daze over to where I'd dropped my bag on the seat. Gardenia looked worried.

"Where did you guys go?" The train shuddered to a stop. "A...are you okay...? You look pale."

"Volkner drank his coffee too fast and he got sick...he's in the bathroom..." I paused, trying to shake away the light-headed feeling of post-orgasm. "I feel kinda woozy, too, maybe it was something in both our coffees."

The train doors opened and I stepped down, still in a daze.

"Roark, my boy!" A voice roared near my ear. Suddenly I was enveloped in a bear hug between two crushing, hairy arms. I choked slightly.

"Hi, Dad."

Over Dad's shoulder I saw Volkner get off the train from an exit a few cars down. He watched as I was squished, and looked like the most amused person on the entire earth.

"Ah, son, it's been too long, as usual..." He let me go, and I was incredibly relieved to see that nobody else was here besides Volkner and Gardenia.

"Dad, please," I mumbled. "Just...don't... do that in front of everybody, okay?"

Dad frowned, placing his hands on my shoulders. If anyone could make me feel scrawny, it was my Dad. "Why not? I'm your father, we're the father-son Gym Leader duo, and that's nothing to be ashamed of, RIGHT GARDENIA?!"

"Yes, Mr. Byron!" Gardenia cried, slapping her hand to her forehead in salute.

"What do you say, Volkner?!" Dad turned to grin at my boyfriend. I felt myself turning red at the thought. I sincerely appreciated, at that moment, that minds cannot be read.

Volkner stepped forward, his expression hard to read, but I'm pretty sure it was amused. "I can tell you and Roark have a very firm bond, Byron, I think it's adorable. I know we'd all love to see the two of you battle each other this weekend." Now he was smiling... evilly.

"What do you say to a battle, son?!" Dad roared, slapping me on the back. I quickly grabbed my glasses before they went flying.

"I say we need to get checked into the hotel, the meeting is in ten minutes."

"You two go check in, Roark, follow me and you can drop your bag at the house."

I turned pink. "Dad," I grumbled, "I said a million times, I'm not staying at the house..."

"No need in wasting space at the hotel when you've got your old bedroom waiting for you."

Stubborn. Always stubborn. Guess what? I inherited it.

"I'm here as a Gym Leader, not as your son," I stated firmly. Dad stopped walking and seemed to have gone stiff.

Gardenia eyed us both. "I... I gotta run..." She gave Volkner a 'you should come too', look, but he seemed torn. Did Volkner actually want to help? Although to be honest, I didn't think he could.

"Gym Leader or not, you are always my son," Dad muttered without looking at me. "You don't come home 'not as my son', Roark. You can't change who you are."

"Dad, I didn't mean it that way," I sighed and put a hand on his arm. "I just meant while I'm here for this meeting, I want to have the same experience as the other Gym Leaders. It's my first conference, and everyone thinks I'm a baby and a newbie already... I'd just prefer to be independent... show that I'm independent. An independent adult."

"You run the largest coal mine in Sinnoh!" Dad turned, his face angry. "You - your work - provides energy to most of the Gym Leaders here! Everyone knows you are independent, besides, why do you care so much what they think?"

"Because they are my comrades, and it doesn't matter my other job is Foreman of a mine, I want to be viewed as an adult as- as a Gym Leader! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! Just let me do what I want!" I threw my arms up in frustration. This was going to go in an endless circle.

"If I may," came a soft voice from behind us. We both turned to see Volkner really had stayed behind the entire time.

"As the senior gym leader, I'm disappointed in this lack of professionalism."

Me and Dad both smirked at each other, until Volkner continued, "...from both of you." Our faces fell. "For this weekend, at least, I would prefer if we could stay on topic, and maybe next weekend you can have a meeting just for yourselves to discuss your relationship."

We both stood there stiffly. I wondered if Dad felt as embarrassed as I did. At least HE wasn't getting lectured from a mouth that'd been sucking his cock not moments ago. I blushed red.

"Also, for the sake of avoiding an argument, Roark's hotel room was already reserved for him long ago, it would be more of a waste for him to leave it, as it cannot be cancelled now. Besides, it would also probably be best for you both to be separated for the time being."

"Sorry, Volkner," Dad said, turning to look at him. "I regret my lack of professionalism. You're right. My son and I will discuss this on our own time, not on everyone's time."

God, it was weird watching my gigantic hairy Dad apologizing to my scrawny little boyfriend. The thought made me blush again.

"Sorry, Volk. Ner." I mumbled, turning away from them both to hide my red face. "See you guys at the meeting." I rushed away for a private moment in the bathroom, not just to let my face return to its normal color, but also to work on adjusting myself more comfortably into the god-damned tight jeans I had on.

'''


	2. Challenged

At the meeting, we were supposed to give run downs of the battles we'd had the past half a year or so (we Gym Leaders are required to keep details records of our wins and losses). We were to go in order of rank, and I went first as I was the newest. It was nerve-wracking to stand up in front of my colleagues and wonder if I sounded like a moron, if I had lost more battles than they had, if they were staring at me and thinking "What a cute kid". Volkner had his arms crossed the entire time and my Dad made a little approving grunt anytime I mentioned a win.

When it was Crasher Wake's turn, he ended up talking for over an hour. He was very loud and enthusiastic, and really seemed to love his Floatzel, who he usually referred to as "the strongest water Pokemon ever". I caught myself tapping my Pokeballs reassuringly, as though my main Rock types were quivering at the thought of facing his Floatzel.

But how fast is it? is all I could wonder. I decided my next goal would be to defeat Crasher Wake using only my core team of Rock types. The thought of telling my dad about this made me perk up for a while, but soon after I drifted off with my chin in my hand. I woke up when Crasher Wake banged the table especially hard, and wiped some drool off my chin.

Fantina didn't speak for long, and laughed a lot. She seemed to want to talk more about Pokemon Contests than her Gym Battles.

"Do your Pokemon actually battle, or are they too worried about scratching their nail polish or getting an unsightly blemish?" piped up Maylene at one point. Fantina looked haughty and sat down quickly after this comment. I caught Maylene's eye and gave her a little wink. I noticed she herself had about three different band aids on her face.

My Dad also spoke for over an hour. I was surprised, as he was usually a man of few words. He really did love fossil Pokemon though... maybe too much. At one point he mentioned his Bastiodon was the strongest fossil Pokemon he'd ever known, even stronger than Steven Stone's from Hoenn. I sat up a bit.

"I think you forgot about Cranidos, Dad," I said, smiling up at him. Half the table giggled as Dad looked flustered.

"Well, I know Cranidos is very strong, Roark, but, well..."

"Then accept my challenge of Cranidos versus Bastiodon, tomorrow night before we all go home."

"THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA!! A FATHER-SON GYM BATTLE - IT IS STUPENDOUS!!" Crasher roared, smashing his fists on the table. Gardenia and Maylene jumped up and linked hands, bouncing.

"It IS an amazing idea!! Yaaaaay!"

"You two are adorable," Candice mumbled with a little smile.

"...Fine, son, I accept your challenge," my Dad

I turned. "Volkner, as our leader, you should judge the battle."

Volkner stared at me, and I felt the awkward moment come and go, as I addressed him in a casual way in front of everyone for the first time.

"Of course," he said softly, nodding his head. "Good luck to you both."

The moment of excitement passed, especially since my Dad had another bazillion Gym Battles to relive for us all. I caught myself asleep and drooling twice more before the meeting was finished.

We all had dinner together. I sat between Gardenia and Candice, and was able to go into more detail about a girl I'd battled who'd had a Glaceon (a Pokemon Candice wanted very badly). I'd mentioned it briefly at the meeting, and Candice had been dying to ask me ever since, apparently. I was glad, as I'd only ever met Candice once before, when I'd battled her myself. Gardenia made me promise to go back to Eterna and help her with her gardening. I admitted I'd be more useful if she needed any tunnels dug.

A couple of times I caught Volkner's eye, and each time he was smiling. I felt giddy. I was going to battle my dad's Bastiodon - the last time we'd battled, he hadn't sent it out... out of pity? - and Volkner kept sneaking glances at me.

Not to mention, we were soon heading back to the hotel, and I was thinking up a million ways to sneak into Volkner's room. I saw my Dad glaring at me as I headed into the lobby and rushed into the elevator to avoid another lecture on not sleeping in my childhood bed.

I had barely shut my door when my phone rang. I clicked it open and my heart raced.

"Volk?"

"Come down to my room, now. Room 203. There's nobody in the room next to me, and no other Gym Leaders on this floor. I checked."

I giggled. "You make it sound like you'll be making lots of noise, soon."

"I won't, but you will. Get your ass down here, now."

I was out the door before I'd even hung up the phone. I hurried down the stairs, displeased at how annoying it was to run in really tight jeans. I vowed to never wear them again, unless Volkner was ever mean to me and I wanted him to regret it.

I arrived in front of his door slightly out of breath, and tapped on it lightly. It opened and I slipped inside.

"Volk," I panted, slumping into the desk chair (notice how hotel rooms always have a desk and a chair?). He smiled down at me.

"Did you run down here?"

"Yes," I said, finally steadying myself and standing up again. "What do you expect? I have to stare at your sexy, sexy body all day and can't even kiss you or fondle you in front of everybody." I threw my arms up. "I've had to deal with that all day, don't you feel sorry for me?"

He growled a little and gave me a tiny push, causing me to flop onto the bed. I squirmed with happiness as he crawled on top of me.

"No, I don't feel sorry for you. You wore those pants to get back at me for not visiting you in Oreburgh yet."

"A little."

"Not to mention, you got to relieve some of your horniness this morning. I've had nothing but my right hand for three months."

His body pressed against mine, and I shivered again, slipping my arms around his back and pulling him in so our chests pressed together. "Poor baby... couldn't you have invited Flint over?"

"This might shock you, Roark, but I'm actually planning to not cheat on you."

I fake-gasped. "Wow, really? A sex pervert like you, Volkner?"

"Hard to imagine..." he mumbled, moving in to kiss and bite at my neck. I practically squealed with pleasure as little shocks went up and down my body. I pushed my fingers into his spiky hair, combing them through it, down to the nape of his neck.

"You embarrassed me today, Volk, you lectured me AND my Dad..."

"That's my job, babe," he replied, before nibbling my ear. I felt like I was melting away from under him. He called me BABE!

"Volk, I missed you..." I paused, although he continued to nibble on me. Was it a bad time to ask this? Naw. "You don't... think I'm too clingy, right?"

"Nah," he replied, with such sincerity that it wasn't hard to feel at ease. I visibly relaxed, sighing a little. He sat up and looked at me.

"Were you worried that I thought you were clingy?" One of his eyebrows went up into his bangs.

"A little. Because you didn't visit..."

"You know that was because of Gym renovations. I can show you the bill if you don't believe me." He leaned forward again, slipping his fingers under my shirt and starting to pull it over my head. I giggled a little and lifted my arms up to make it easier.

"Volk, can electric Pokemon power a building? So you don't have to pay an electric bill?"

"Sure, if you believe in slave labor." He smirked and tossed my shirt aside. I blushed.

"Oh." I pondered this. "We have Pokemon working in the mines. They come to work with their trainers. They are mostly rock and fighting Pokemon, they consider it good training. The Pokemon are eager to come in every day."

"Hmmmm..." Volkner shrugged. "Training and body building is one thing. For an Electic Pokemon to power a building, it would just run out of electricity after a short while and be exhausted and sick. You'd need an entire room full of Electric Pokemon willing to drain themselves of electricity in order to keep your air conditioning on."

"Oh..." I pouted. "That's sad..."

Volkner stared at my sad face for a moment, then climbed off me, sitting down cross-legged on the bed and patting his lap.

"Come here."

I brightened up and started to climb over to him, but then he held a hand out.

"Wait... take the rest of your clothes off."

"Are you sick of my sexy pants?" I giggled, unbuckling them and lifting my butt up to slide them and my underwear off. Volkner suddenly reached out while I was barely past my knees.

"Is this... black speedo-style underwear?"

I pushed his hand away, kicking my clothes to the floor. "Yeah, so what?"

"When did you get that?"

"Last week."

He stared at me some more, then smirked. "You're really gay, Roark."

"That's nice, coming from a guy who's taken my cock up his ass." I crossed my arms and huffed and puffed as Volkner patted his lap again, beckoning me.

"That's not my fault," Volkner said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his lap. I laid across it, keeping my arms crossed, an incredulous look on my face.

"Oh, yes, it's all my fault you were like 'stretch me out, I want you, Roark, here's my ass, take my manly virginity' and 'Oh Roark, we're on a public train, but I'm gonna just suck your cock in a bathroom.'"

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by my words. "Are you complaining?"

"No!"

"Besides, that's still all your fault. Your gay powers of attraction are strong."

His hands were dancing along my chest, massaging my tummy. I twitched, then closed my eyes. His gentle hands made me feel like purring. They slipped down to my thighs, grabbing and squeezing them. I sighed happily.

"Volk... you're so good at this."

One of his hands moved to cup my cheek. I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Roark... I want you to let me have my way with you tonight."

"All right," I replied slowly and dreamily. His hand was massaging the soft skin around my balls, rubbing the sensitive area below them. I sighed, closing my eyes and turning to bury my face in his skinny tummy. I tugged on his shirt. "Volk, take this off..."

His hands left me for a moment as he pulled off his shirt, then quickly went back to work, one hand massaging my chest, the other still working between my legs. My erection was pushing against his wrist.

"Volk-"

"Roark, I want to stretch you out, okay?"

"Sure..." My heart was racing. I knew this is probably what he'd want to do, and I was ready for him, but I still felt nervous and excited as hell. He was leaning over, pulling the small bottle of lube from his bag, the same one I'd bought in Sunyshore.

"Just relax." I nodded, and he adjusted his legs under me, then nudged me, indicating I should roll over onto my tummy. I obeyed, whimpering as my erection rubbed tantalizingly against the sheets. He was pulling my legs apart, spreading me wide open, and I felt shy.

"Volkner, I feel kind of shy and silly..." I murmured, and his hand ruffled my hair, then petted it a little. He didn't even say a word, but I felt so much better anyway just from that. Suddenly I gave a small gasp... his lubed-up finger had slid between my ass, rubbing in a little circle around my opening. I was surprised at how good just that small motion felt - I had no idea that area was so sensitive. I shivered, moaning softly into the bed as he finger slowly pushed inside of me and wiggled around.

"Volkner..."

He was slipping off his belt with his free hand, then kicking his pants and boxers away. I looked up, staring at his erection, right in my face.

"Why not warm me up, too?" He looked so cute I could do nothing but nod, propping myself up on my elbows a little and sliding my mouth over his cock. I gasped around it - he had snuck a second finger inside of me. I sucked carefully away at him, my tongue rubbing around the head and below it, and I felt his body twitching. I moaned, arching myself into the bed as he inserted a third finger, pushing them all deep inside, moving them all around.

"Volkner," I mumbled, still pushing my lips against him in between words. "I want you in me now..."

"Then get on all fours," he whispered into my ear, biting it as he slid his fingers out of me. I eagerly rolled over, grabbing the headboard and sticking my ass out to him.

"How's that?"

"Perfect," he purred, reaching a hand between my legs, fondling and stroking me. I couldn't help but push into his hand, whimpering. Then his hand was gone, and I turned to see him rolling a condom onto himself. I was surprised.

"You brought those from Sunyshore too?"

"Yes, Roark, I completely planned for us to have sex this weekend, right from the start...duh." He gave one of my ass cheeks a gentle bite and I yipped. "Of course I brought them, what do you think?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but instead I cried out as Volkner pushed himself inside of me, sliding in until his hips were pressed against my ass. I dug my fingernails into the headboard.

"Volk, h...how does it feel..."

"Wow," he replied, sounding somewhat breathless. "I should have done this sooner..."

I laughed a little, then groaned as he slid out and pushed inside again. "Unnngh..." I steadied myself on one hand, moving the other between my legs, gripping my cock and stroking myself as Volkner sped up, his hips slapping into my skin.

I was gasping and moaning, pumping myself furiously, shocks of pleasure shooting up and down my body. Volkner was pounding into me as fast as he could, grunting with the effort, and soon I felt him become somewhat frenzied, his fingers digging into my side.

"Nnggh... Ah-aaah!!" He cried out, his hips shaking against me, and his heavy breathing and small whimpering sounds as he orgasmed, the feeling of his cock throbbing deep inside me, was enough for me. I stiffened as I came, gasping loudly before slumping down into the sheets, my body numb and shaking, my hand wet and somewhat sticky.

Volkner slid up behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest and squeezing me hard. I felt so happy, and so content.

"I really did miss you, Volk," I sighed.

"It was worth the wait," he mumbled into my neck. I was going to say something about cleaning ourselves up, but blacked out into sleep instead.

'''


	3. Caught

Morning came. Volkner was still passed out, and I felt nervous room service might come in and catch us, so I slid out of bed and got dressed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping out. I was lucky to not encounter anybody I knew until after I'd gotten to the lobby. I was starving and had planned to go out and bring back some sandwiches, but was stupidly surprised to find that, well...

My ass hurt, a lot. And so did my thighs, which felt like I'd been working out for a week straight. I had never felt so sore in that...area... in my life, and I gingerly lowered myself onto a sofa in the lobby, wincing and wondering if Volkner's ass had hurt just as much after I'd screwed him.

"That looks like it hurts." Gardenia had appeared out of NOWHERE, and she eyed me curiously, although her voice was sympathetic. I jumped up quickly, which also caused me to wince a little. She smiled.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, I-" I cut myself off, creating an awkward moment as I tried to think of something better than having fallen on my ass. Unable to think of anything, I decided to go with just that. I opened my mouth to say so, but Gardenia was faster.

"Volkner should go easy on you; doesn't he know you're just a kid?"

She was grinning. I felt my body temperature dropping quickly, and I did all in my power to sink into the floor.

How...

I shook my head as if confused. "What about Volkner? VOLKNER?" I laughed a little too quickly. Her grin widened.

"Roark, I was in the room next to his."

I gaped. If she'd been next door, there wasn't even any point in lying.

"But... he checked, that room was empty!"

"I complained that my room was haunted, and the hotel said they'd do anything if I didn't spread this around. I asked to be moved to a specific room - 204, the one next to Volkner's."

My mouth was dangling open still. "But why-"

"Because I suspected." She leaned on the railing of the dock, looking out over the water. "I suspected ever since you ran off together on the train and didn't come back... also, your eye kept twitching when you told me about how he'd gotten sick from drinking coffee too fast...you kept smiling at each other during dinner..."

If my jaw had the ability to drop any lower, it would have. She turned around, leaning her back on the rail, and winked.

"Quickie in the bathroom?"

"Gardenia..." I realized how loudly I'd spoken, and moved closer to her, lowering my voice. "Gardenia, please, you can't-"

"I'm not going to TELL anyone! ...Especially not your dad," she added, and then thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I wonder when YOU will, though."

"Never," I stated firmly. It was still sinking in, slowly as possible... I suddenly thought of something, and then blushed.

"How...how much...how much did you hear...?" I grew even redder as it all dawned on me. "Last night..."

She smirked. "I heard talking... then quiet, for a little while, and then...well..." She giggled, blushing a little herself. "You're really cute, Roark... your voice, that is... also, the bed was against the wall between our rooms..."

I felt lightheaded, gripping the rail myself to keep from falling over. I don't think I'd ever felt more embarrassed in my entire life. I closed my eyes, trying to take everything in and calm myself down. I felt Gardenia's small hand on my back.

"Roark, don't be upset. I'm sorry I was sneaky and heard all of that. I just wanted to know, and I knew neither of you was about to announce your plans to get married-"

"We're not getting married," I said, my teeth gritted slightly. I felt angry. "Gardenia, it's none of your business... 'I just wanted to know' isn't a good excuse for snooping in other people's business..."

She sighed, but her hand remained on my back. "I know, Roark, and I'm sorry... and if you tell Volkner about this, tell him sorry for me as well... to be honest, I was curious because, I figured if you guys were..." She paused. "I guess it's not a good idea to ask now if you're just messing around or actually dating..."

I grunted.

"...but anyway, I wanted to know because, I figured if it was true, you don't get to talk to many people about it. And maybe... you'd like someone to talk to."

I glared at the water and didn't answer. Gardenia leaned in close.

"I've had a girlfriend, you know."

...what.

That did it. I snapped out of my angry pouting, turning to look at her. "W...what? Really?" I lowered my voice. "Y...you're gay?"

"No, I..." she smiled, in that way people do when remembering a pleasant memory. "I guess you could say I'm bi..."

"So is Volkner," I cut in quickly. She grinned at me.

"You DO want to talk about it."

I blinked. Honestly, she was right. It crashed down on me in that one instant; just how hard it was that I had nobody else I could talk to about Volkner. She seemed to be reading my mind as her eyes looked into mine.

"So, are you just messing around, or...?"

"He's my boyfriend," I said quickly, blushing at the last word. Wow... it felt amazing to say it out loud in that way. This wasn't, 'we're boyfriends', or 'you are my boyfriend'. It was 'he's my boyfriend' - words of explanation - I'd never spoken them before. Gardenia looked incredibly pleased.

"For how long?"

"Only three months," I said sheepishly. She put her hand on my arm.

"Would you like to order some Chinese takeout back to my room?"

"Yes," I said immediately, and we continued to look at each other, both wearing incredibly pleased expressions.

'''

We sat on the bed in Gardenia's hotel room, eating food and sharing stories, for over an hour. She was so kind, and so curious about Volkner and I, that I ended up telling her the entire story from the start, skipping basically anything sex-related as best I could. I just felt too shy, even though I wanted to talk about it, at the same time, the thought terrified me. I replaced all of it with just kissing, and it was obvious I was fooling nobody.

"…So, after that... after he...said he'd be my boyfriend..." Eee! I squirmed, blushing hard. "We kissed, and..." I looked down at my hands. "That's that."

She smiled, reaching out to squeeze my arm. "Roark... you are adorable. Really, I never would have pinned you for such a cutie pie." I gave a little smile back. "I mean, dating Volkner... must be difficult... I always thought he was a ladies' man, and... y'know... kind of a sex pervert."

"I thought so too!" I said, sitting up straight. "I was so shocked when he started ...coming on to me. And he hasn't even cheated on me, not once!" I paused. "Well, I think."

She winked. "Do you have proof, or you mean you just trust him?"

"No, it's..." I paused again, turning a violent shade of red. I couldn't say the truth: Because of the sex we'd had last night, it just felt like he really had the pent up sexual frustration of a guy who'd gone without for three months. Gardenia raised an eyebrow.

"You're red as a tomato."

"Sorry!" I mumbled, trying to hide it in my hands.

"Is it because the answer is something to do with sex?" She grinned and scooted forward a little. "Did he come really quickly?"

I gasped. "GARDENIA!"

"Well!" She said defensively. "I did hear it all, you know, and the really... um... rough parts, didn't seem to last TOO long..."

Oh yeah - I was being shy talking about sex to a girl who'd heard me doing it. I stared at the sheets.

"Gardenia, I'm still really embarrassed that you-"

There was a sudden and loud banging on the door, causing us both to jump. Gardenia rushed to the door, peering into the peep hole. She gasped, and then swung it open.

"Volkner, hi!"

My head snapped up and I almost fell off the bed. Volkner looked like he was barely suppressing some terrible rage. Had he woken up and heard me telling Gardenia everything? I suddenly felt like crying. I should have asked him if it was okay to tell our colleague our secret.

"Gardenia, good morning," he said, still sounding angry under his cool tones. He took a few steps over to the bed, completely, flat out glaring at me now that Gardenia could only see his back. I shrunk back into the sheets.

"Roark, you need to get Cranidos to the Pokemon Center so Joy can check up on it before the battle with Bastiodon," he said, his voice sounding like it had frozen over. I stuttered.

"Volkner, I-"

"Volkner, it's my fault," Gardenia said, rushing over. I realized she'd come to the same conclusion as I had. Volkner looked at her, surprised. "I... I figured it out. On my own. I confronted Roark... and I tricked him into telling me everything. That's all it was... it's not his fault."

"What are you talking about?" Volkner looked around, blinking at Gardenia's suitcase in the corner. "Gardenia... did they change this to be your room at last second?"

"Y...yeah..." she gulped.

Volkner continued to stare at her, and then turned to stare at me. I must have looked ridiculous, about to cry and shaking from worry Volkner hated me.

"Okay... now I get it," he said. His entire body visibly relaxed and he slumped into the desk chair, setting his chin in his hands. "If you slept here last night, then you heard Roark and I having sex."

I squeaked a little in shock. It was crazy to hear Volkner say that to someone else. Gardenia just nodded.

"So you went to ask him... and he told you everything, because he's a gay little daddy's girl," Volkner continued. Gardenia just nodded again. Now I let my hands cover my entire face. Volkner was swishing the chair side to side.

"So... you were in here... talking about us."

I suddenly burst into tears, tumbling off the bed and crawling over to Volkner, wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his leg. I didn't even care that Gardenia was right there.

"Volk, I'm so sorry, I know it was supposed to be secret, I'm so sorry, p...please don't dump me, please, Volk..." I sobbed harder. "I'll just miss you more if you d-do... s...so don't leave me... I love you, Volk."

It slipped out along with my tears, so quickly I barely noticed it, but Gardenia squeaked and her hands shot up to her mouth. Volkner petted my hair gently as I cried.

"Roark, I don't care who you tell anymore. I don't even know if I ever cared."

I kept crying as he continued talking.

"I came in here looking so angry because... well, I woke up and I was getting dressed, and suddenly I heard your voice crying Gardenia's name. The truth is... I thought you two had snuck in here and were having sex."

I heard Gardenia giggling, and my head snapped up. "Volk!" I cried, my voice still choked from the crying. "I... I'd never do that to you!"

"I know, I know..." he sighed, continuing to pet my hair. I opted to just let my face sink back into his lap. He turned to look at Gardenia.

"Gardenia, I am sorry about all of this."

"No, no - it's okay!" she said quickly, sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry I involved myself in your personal affairs. I really am."

Volkner shook his head, standing up, wobbling a bit as he tried to support my heavier body with his skinny arms. "I understand. It's not a very big deal..." He scooted to the door, half dragging my still crying and wibbling self. "For God's sake, Roark!"

I pulled myself together, sniffling like mad, still leaning on Volkner.

"Do you mind, then, if I take this one back to my room?" He said, indicating me. Gardenia smiled.

"Of course not... do you need help carrying him?"

"Nah... Roark, at least walk next door, damn it." I wobbled on my feet, giving Gardenia a pathetic face.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, honey," she said, pushing me out the door. "Go lie down, feel better."

I nodded and left the room, closing the door gently behind me. I followed Volkner into his room, sitting on the bed next to him. I stopped wibbling so much when I saw his face, and even grinned a little - he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Volk..."

I slid my hand over his, and he turned. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You were scared I was cheating on you..."

"I wasn't SCARED, Roark, I was pissed. I would have wrung your neck if you had been." He crossed his arms, looking frustrated and pouty. I suddenly stood up, grabbing him and lifting him into my arms like a baby as he flailed and struggled.

"What the-!"

"You'd wring MY neck?" I laughed. "Volkner, I'd probably lose to you in a Pokemon Battle, but when it's just the two of us-"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" He continued to flail, but I gripped him tight. I was thoroughly enjoying having him in my grasp.

"Roark, you need to get ready to battle Byron-"

"Shhh," I said, lowering his tiny body onto the bed, but still keeping a firm grip on him. "I can wait another fifteen minutes..."

His blue eyes stared up at me as I fumbled with his belt, sliding his pants and boxers off, then crawling on top of him. He wasn't squirming in protest anymore. I only regretted I didn't have enough time to do to him what I REALLY wanted to do... maybe later, after the battle.

After a quarter of an hour of getting him to make all sorts of wonderful noises, I pulled on my jacket and boots. I turned to grin at his half naked self, lying limply on the bed, panting and shivering against a pillow.

"Get over that in time to judge us, okay?"

I was halfway out the lobby before I realized both of us had failed to discuss what had slipped out of me when we were in Gardenia's room. I decided it was better that way - I needed a LOT more time to think that one over.

I also realized (and the thought made me turn bright red as usual) that Gardenia had remained in her room all the time afterwards too.

Oops.

'''


	4. Finished

At the Pokemon Center, Cranidos got a quick checkup from Nurse Joy before being handed back over to me. I sat on a bench, with my little Pokemon crouched in front of me, eating his Pokefoods. I patted his domed head.

"Are you excited to battle Bastiodon, Cranidos?"

"Cra," it replied, shooting me a "Don't talk to me while I'm eating" face. I withdrew my hand and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Oh, 'ow mature," a snarky voice said nearby, and my head snapped up. Fantina was standing over us, her nose turned up. I stood up and smiled.

"Sorry, we were just having some fun..."

"Well, zat is rude, to stick your tongue out wizz a lady watching!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"Eet is all right! I am only joking!" With a hearty laugh, Fantina slapped her hand across my back, knocking my glasses slightly askew. She laughed again as I fixed them.

"You are so cute! 'Ow about zees - win zee battle wizz your Father, and I will take you out to dinnar!"

She winked, making me blush.

"Um, all right." My answer seemed to satisfy her, and she walked away. I felt confused and almost like laughing myself. Was every single Sinnoh Gym Leader some kind of pervert? What sort of group had I gotten myself into?

Cranidos was looking up at me with its little head cocked to one side - it was finished eating. I took a deep breath.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"DOS!!" It yelped, giving a little jump of excitement. I grinned.

"Great - then be ready, not long now." I returned Cranidos to his Pokeball, and then started walking to my Dad's gym.

Canalave's Gym was a place I'd spent many, many hours of my childhood, sitting in the bleachers and watching my Dad take down challengers. It had many levels to it, which could be accessed by lifts. My own Gym seemed so dull in comparison.

I paused at the boat dock near the bridge before heading inside the Gym, staring across the water. On a really, really clear day, Iron Island was visible far in the distance - just a speck, but visible. I felt a little let down that I couldn't see it at all today. The entire island was an old mine, full of Steel Type Pokemon, and great for digging around in. It was where I'd learned I wanted to be a miner, one day when I'd gone with my friend Riley. He was probably on the Island now, as he often stayed in the little cabin my Dad owned out there.

I felt startled as an arm suddenly slid around my waist, jumping a bit in shock.

"Wha-"

"Time to stop fantasizing about me and get into the Gym."

Volkner grinned smugly at me, but I quickly pushed him away, still in shock. "Oh my god, Volkner, what if somebody saw you do that just now?!"

He shrugged.

"Besides, I was thinking about Iron Island, not you. I was thinking about Pokemon Battles."

"But not enough that you thought to get your ass into the Gym," he smirked, patting my back while I fumed over nothing. He headed inside and I followed, staring this way and that to make sure nobody had spotted him touching me out at the dock.

When we walked into the main battling area, I heard an incredible giggling up in the stands. I looked to see Mayelene kicking her legs and trying desperatly to hold her hands over her mouth. Gardenia sat next to her, shushing, and for a second our eyes met. I glared at her and she looked sheepish. I knew Maylene had been giggling because Volkner and I had walked in at the same time - Gardenia must have tattled.

My Dad was standing on the other side of the room.

"Are you ready, son?" He called in his gruff voice, the sound echoing off the steel walls. I nodded, trying to calm down my embarrassment as I wondered just how much Gardenia had let slip.

"Ready when you are, Dad," I called back, my voice visibly shaking.

Crap. I was emotionally unstable, and about to send my unevolved Pokemon into battle with a fully evolved titan with years of Gym Battle experience. I knew how my Dad battled - I'd watched him a million times growing up.

Volkner stood on the side of the battling area, repeating the rules of the game as we all knew them by heart. One on one battle... why didn't I realize my Dad knew how to handle small, fast Pokemon? A hundred strategies whirled through my head, but I didn't have time to think, to plan, anything. I stared at my boyfriend as he finished calling the rules. It was because I'd been too busy dealing with him all morning that I hadn't though things through. Too busy handling him and reminiscing about the past and being embarrassed to hell and back by Gardenia.

My Dad sent Bastiodon out - it was as huge and powerful as ever. I shouted my orders to Cranidos, who began to run in circles around the giant, but it was waiting, and my Dad called for Iron Defense, and then again. Bastiodon glowed as it built up its already solid defense, stronger and stronger. I figured... no matter how fast Cranidos could run, or how hard it could hit, Bastidon could hold out until Cranidos exhausted itself entirely.

I had no time to think up a strategy against my Father. It was too late. I wasn't focused. I didn't have a plan. And Volkner was watching me... the first time I ever battled in front of Volkner.

Volkner was the strongest Gym Leader in Sinnoh...strong enough to join the Elite Four.

I'd barely become a Gym Leader... less than a year ago I was still earning badges.

I realized everyone was watching me. All seven Gym Leaders, including my Dad and my lover, were watching my strongest Pokemon tire itself out, thrown into battle without a plan, a battle I could win, if only...

If only I wasn't so weak.

And that's all there was to it.

''''

I was hiding behind the Pokemon Center. I'd strapped my helmet on and pulled it down low over my eyes, like it could hide me from everyone. Inside, Nurse Joy was tending to Cranidos.

At least I knew my Dad well enough to know exactly how I'd lose. I sighed, kicking at the dirt. Right now, everyone else was packing their bags, getting ready to head back home. The weekend was over. Who knew when we'd all see each other again? But here I sat, hiding.

"Hey," said a small voice behind me. I didn't even look up.

"Hi, Gardenia."

She came to sit down next to me, hugging her knees to her chest. "Roark, don't worry about-"

"I'm not," I said quickly, still not looking at her. "I wasted my morning playing games and being emotional, and I didn't plan anything. I could have beaten him." It was true. Now that I'd had time to think, I knew how I could have won. Bastiodon was powerful, but slow and huge - an easy target. I should have let Cranidos focus his energy, then slide under Bastiodon's huge belly to headbutt its legs and underside, where its defense wasn't as strong. Instead, I'd given Cranidos no direction, so he'd continued attempting to hammer at Bastiodon's thick back and sides.

Gardenia was quiet for a long time. Maybe she wanted to ask how I could have beaten my Dad. Maybe she didn't care.

"Cranidos was impressive, staying in for so long."

"Cranidos is impressive - I'm not," I replied miserably.

"Roark..." Gardenia put a soft, tiny hand on my arm, and I resisted the urge to yank it away. "You... you figured out that I slipped your secret to Maylene."

"Yep." I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything else.

"It made you upset when you first walked in, I could see it."

"So? What kind of a trainer lets that stupid stuff affect his battles?" I sighed. "Gardenia, you don't have to apologize. If Volkner doesn't want to leave me now that he knows how mediocre I am, unable to beat a trainer who's strategies I could list in my sleep, well, eventually everyone might find out. Maybe."

Eventually meaning what? I laughed inside my own head. It'd have to be years in before every other Gym Leader knew, this I was certain of. Wouldn't Volkner be sick of me in a few years? Gardenia was staring at my angst-ridden face, biting her lip.

"Roark, don't feel so bad... you're obviously in such a bad mood, you need to cheer up..." She smiled a little. "Want to get some ice cream before we get back on the train? I don't know a single girl in the world who doesn't feel better after a big helping of ice cream. Maybe it'll help you, too."

I blinked. "Gardenia, hate to break it to you, but I'm actually not a girl."

She giggled a little, and opened her mouth as if to crack a joke, but another voice cut her off.

"Don't worry, Gardenia, I made the same mistake."

We both turned, and I felt like shrinking into myself to see Volkner standing there. I hopped to my feet.

"Volk, I - ack!"

My Dad was standing right beside him. Gardenia's head looked back and forth.

"I'm sorry... I'll see you guys later! See you, Byron!" She hurried away like a person caught in the middle of a strange and awkward situation should.

"Son..." Dad stepped forward, and I avoided his eyes. "You did really good back there. Cranidos is fast, it's amazing to see how quickly he keeps growing."

"Yeah, well." I made as if to leave, but they kept standing there, blocking my way.

"Guess you'll be heading home soon," Dad said awkwardly, moving closer to me.

"Yeah." I made as if to leave again, but my Dad's strong hand was suddenly gripping my arm. If anyone in the world could make me feel weak, it was my Dad.

"Roark, what's the matter with you? You run away from the Gym suddenly, you're trying to run away now, you didn't come to see the house once all weekend... what the hell is the matter with you, really?!"

I paused, then looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know, Dad... I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Sorry, son, I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Never has been, never will be. I guess I should be asking what's wrong with me, that you keep acting like it's a horrible thing to be back in your hometown, like it's a bad thing to get a hug from your old Dad. A year ago you never would have acted this way. It's almost as if you... if you..." he was struggling to find the right words now, but what he'd said had done its magic.

A year ago you never would have acted this way...

"A year ago I wasn't trying to prove myself to everyone," I said softly, sighing. "A year ago I was happy being myself, even if I screwed up... this year, I just feel like... like I have something to prove. To you and... everyone. I feel like..." I paused... my voice had grown shaky. I swallowed back my tears and continued. "I feel like I can't be myself. Around... anybody."

Volkner was looking directly at me now, and I gave him a slightly apologetic look, willing him to understand how I was lying, and I did feel like myself around him... I just couldn't say that to my Dad.

"Roark." Dad took both my shoulders in his huge hands, and stared me down. "Listen to me... you've got nothing to prove. We've all been in your place, we know how you feel. I know... losing that battle in front of everyone, it must have been hard. I know why you feel you need to prove something... but you don't. And never, ever feel like you can't be yourself. Especially around your old Dad."

I knew it was coming, but I still felt embarrassed when my Dad gave me a bone-crushing hug. I patted his back weakly.

"Thanks, Dad."

He let me go after a moment, and smiled. "Guess you need to get going."

"I... yeah." Whoa... for a second, I'd felt a weird urge to say something very, very stupid. I suppressed it.

"Just... call me sometimes, all right? Just remember... you can always trust me. You never have to be anything you aren't around me. Just tell me anything, son, I'm here to listen. You know that. I won't smother you... I know I did before... but I won't. So trust me. Tell me anything. Even if you get some girl pregnant or... or don't have the money for dinner because the trainers took it all on a bad day... anything."

"Okay, Dad." I felt hollow as he started to walk away. It kept jumping to my lips before I swallowed it down again. This was my Dad - I did trust him. I did love him. I realized with a jolt Volkner was behind me, waving at my Dad as he headed away. Soon we'd board a train. Who knew when I'd have this chance again? Was there a better time?

You never have to be anything you aren't around me. ... so trust me.

I felt, at that moment, like I really could. All my nightmares had left my head.

"Dad, I'm gay."

Had I really said it? Had I said it out loud? I felt numb. Oh god...why was I such a dumb ass? I must have said it out loud. I stared at my Dad. His retreating figure froze for a moment, then he turned to face me again. Volkner was behind me, but I imagined he was frozen as well.

"Son, don't say that about yourself," my Dad muttered. I stood my ground. I had to continue. No turning back. Shit.

"You don't get it, Dad, I'm gay. I like..." my resolve wavered for a split second, "guys. I like guys," I said it quickly, but the pounds of pressure that'd sat on my back for months were suddenly slipping away. I waited for the reaction. I braced myself.

Dad's expression was blank. "What about... your girlfriends...?"

"I made them up, Dad," I said softly. I felt like I might crack again. I couldn't believe this was happening. His expression grew harder to read. Was he... hurt?

"You lied to me, son?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. This is where, in my dream, I'd start yelling at him that I had no choice, that he had forced me to lie and his reaction was proof. But his reaction wasn't proof. I didn't even know his reaction yet. He just kept...standing there.

"I thought... I thought I had no choice." I gulped. "I thought... you...you'd be disappointed in me... regret having me... as a son..." my voice sounded choked, and I felt the rush of tears starting behind my eyes. I fought it.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and looked up into my hairy Dad's face.

"Roark... there's a lot of things you could do to disappoint me... but even if you did them all at once, I'd never, never regret having you as a son."

I lost my battle, and a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Have you been scared to tell me this secret?"

"Yes." Three more tears slid down. Dad sighed and let me go.

"I can't say I'm surprised..." he paused. "I don't really understand... ...that."

"Being gay?" I offered, my voice soft and quiet as a mouse. Dad shrugged.

"I mean... I know the basic idea but... how do you gays give your parents grandchildren?"

I laughed, the sound a little choked from my tears. It was funny, because I knew he was serious.

"Well, now that I know I'm gay, I can get pregnant..."

"WHAT?!" Dad roared, his eyes as big as plates. Now I laughed in earnest.

"I'm kidding, Dad..."

"Oh... okay... good," he sighed. "Roark... all this time, your girlfriend in Sunyshore City..."

I froze.

"Has it been... a...a...boy... a ...boyfriend? Since the start?"

"Well..." I suddenly remembered Volkner was still right behind me. Was he feeling as nervous as I was? "Actually..."

"It has been."

I think my entire chest almost exploded. That's what it felt like, anyway, as Volkner stepped in between us. Dad looked down at him, surprised.

"Volkner... oh, RIGHT!" He slapped himself on the forehead. "You live in Sunyshore! Did you know...about Roark...?"

"Yes," Volkner replied softly.

"Everyone knew... but me?" Dad looked hurt again. I grabbed his huge arm.

"No, Dad, only a few people know! It was a secret from everyone... not just you... okay?"

Dad looked right at me, with an intense look on his face. "So... a boyfriend, is it... when can I meet him?"

I started to open my mouth to reply.

Volkner held his hand out to my Dad. Looking a little confused, Dad took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Byron," Volkner said.

Oh. my. god. Oh my god.

Holy shit.

I almost died, right there, that instant. My dad's face was pure shock.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, jumping up. Volkner didn't even twitch. "YOU?"

Volkner nodded.

"You and my son?!"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE the father of my future grandchildren?"

"Um."

Dad slapped Volkner on the shoulder, nearly sending his little body flying. "You picked a good man, son, Volkner can take down a powerful Ground Type using only a Raichu."

"I didn't pick him because he's the strongest Gym Leader," I mumbled. I knew I was bright red - again. I couldn't believe this conversation was taking place. Not only was this conversation really happening, but my Dad wasn't hanging himself. He just looked confused.

"You didn't? Then why did you?"

"Er... lots of reasons?" I ventured. "Why did you marry mom?"

"I saw her Raticate take down a Wailord during an Elite Four battle once."

"Okay, Dad, if that's really the reason, that's probably why it didn't work out." I rolled my eyes, and saw out of the corner of them that Volkner was smirking. Dad still looked very confused.

"So... why did you pick him, then?"

"Because I'm a good kisser, Byron," Volkner replied suddenly. I whipped around, gaping at him.

"VOLKNER!"

Dad looked just as surprised. "Wait... you... you've... kissed each other?"

"We've done a lot more than-"

I shoved my hands over Volkner's mouth. "Dad... I really need to be getting on my train. It leaves in five minutes."

Dad seemed to snap out of it, nodding. "Well... all right... I'm glad we could talk about this, son, even if I think I might be missing something here." He scratched the back of his head.

"I think you are, too... don't think about it too much. You know the gist of it... that's all that matters." I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him in another tight hug. I really did feel a million pounds lighter. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you soon."

He squeezed back before I pulled away, grabbing my bag and waving. I felt like a feather. I claimed Cranidos back in the Pokemon Center before dancing out.

Had it really happened? When was I going to wake up?

I waltzed quickly towards the train station. In reality I was speed-walking, but, speed-walking? Waltzing? What's the difference? I snapped out of it slightly when a girly little hand slipped into my own.

"Where's the fire?" Volkner grunted, and I slowed my pace. In all my crazy whirlwind excitement over confessing about Volkner to my Dad, I'd forgotten about...Volkner.

"Volk!" I yelped. "I'm sorry... I was running to catch the train..."

He gripped my hand tighter, and I was slowed to a mere walking pace.

"What's the hurry? You live half an hour away by train... it's only five in the afternoon."

"Yeah but..." we were near the station, but the whistle was already blowing for final boarding before the doors closed. "I ...you need to get on this train... the next one that goes all the way to Sunyshore doesn't leave for another three hours... you wouldn't get home until midnight!"

"Well... when does the next train for Oreburgh leave?"

"Half an hour, but - oh, Volk!" I cried out in frustration as the train doors closed just as we stepped onto the platform. "Now what are you going to do!?"

"Invite myself to Oreburgh until tomorrow night?" he mumbled, grinning. I looked shocked.

"But... your Gym..."

"I'll give them a call and tell them I missed my train, won't be home for a day, shut the Gym down till Tuesday..."

I felt a warm glow, as Volkner held my arms in his hands, then started snaking them around my back. The train was pulling away now.

"You... you want to come visit Oreburgh? My place is a big mess though...I don't know if-"

"Shut up," he suggested, then helped me out by pushing his lips against mine with such force that my helmet slipped back a bit. I responded enthusiastically, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him so tight his feet left the ground. I heard an intense giggling from somewhere above, and my eyes slipped up, watching Maylene's giggling head, stuck out a window, slowly move further away as the train pulled out. Behind her was Fantina, looking like the most shocked person in the entire world.

The train was gone, and I broke the kiss, red in the face. I opened my mouth to say something, but Volkner got there first.

"Let them. Who cares?"

I grinned.

"Happy to hear you say that, Volk."

'''


End file.
